


LOTR Drabble

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beings of Middle Earth face off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOTR Drabble

"Maybe if you got off your freaking high horse, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Listen Hobbit. Beings with feet like your do not get an opinion."

"At least I know how to have fun. You are just mystic-and-shit all the time."

"I have a lot of responsibility. All you do is farm."

"It's a respectable living! All you do is guard things and practice magic and stuff."

By this point, elf and hobbit were glaring at each other, hands on their hips and red in the face. Neither one wanted to break the eye contact first (stubborn personalities being able to cross between species), as awkward as it was with the height difference. 

Finally the elf broke, posture straightening, regal posture returning and pulling his slightly curly hair back over his shoulder in a rather dramatic move. The hobbit remained tense for a longer period of time, energy running through his veins and snapping through his almond eyes.

The elf broke the silence, clearing his throat and a light dusting of peak settling over his cheekbones. "You," he hesitantly began, shyness looking both adorable and strange with his strong features, "you are the one I would want to have fun with. I wish I could be jovial like you. Everyone likes you."

A beaming smile broke the countenance of the hobbit, changing his features from handsomely austere to drop-dead gorgeous. The elf stood transfixed, the happy hobbit was mesmerizing. 

"You, the hobbit began, peering up at the elf, who by now was fidgeting under a look that was quickly becoming worshipful, "you always have my back. I can always count on you to be behind me, keeping an eye on me. That is very helpful and comforting you know." The hobbit scuffed the ground with his bare foot, still watching the elf, whose normally impassive features were contorting at a rather unnerving speed. 

"It's not an easy job," the elf mumbled, finall deciding on a combination of embarassment and impatience.

"I know!" the hobbit practically chirped, bouncing slightly. "But you are the elf for the job. Friends?" With that, he stuck his hand out.

"The elf eyed it and slowly grasped it within his own, an unnerving sense of rightness passing between the two of them at an overwhelming speed. "Fine, but its not going to be sunshine from here on out," he warned, deep eyes begining to twinkle.

"Count on it," returned the hobbit, his own eyes dancing with promise.

Meanwhile, the rest of Middle Earth trembled in fear.


End file.
